


Small Goblin

by BeetledemonJuice (urenogoodtomedead)



Series: Little Juice [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Beetlejuice Has Mood Ring Hair (Beetlejuice), Classifications, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little Beetlejuice, Little Space, Little!Beetlejuice, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, little verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urenogoodtomedead/pseuds/BeetledemonJuice
Summary: Beetlejuice didn't know that he was a little, he spent a good eternity believing that he was just a very troubled neutral. He still doesn't accept that he's a little and thinks that maybe the reason his mother hates him is because of his classification.This universe have so many classifications such as Alphas, Betas, Dominant, Submissive, Caretakers, littles and others.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz, Beetlejuice & Delia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: Little Juice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903504
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Small Goblin

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language D;

That whole wedding fiasco happened five months ago, and honestly, Lydia still hasn't found any friends like Beetlejuice, yes, a lot had changed, she had friends at school, she had a family that gave her much more attention, her father had changed a lot, but even so she felt like something was missing, of course, she didn’t regret killing him, she did it to save her family, but that didn’t stop Lydia from reliving that moment and whenever she stopped to think she could imagine a different solution, she imagined that in the end she didn't need to have killed Beetlejuice, after all, Beetlejuice saved her life twice, maybe she could summon him so they could talk, maybe they could be friends again, Lydia was sure that Beetlejuice would be already missing her.

"Beetl---" She started, but then stopped, she couldn't just summon the demon inside her house again without having anything prepared, Beetlejuice could change his emotions very quickly and she needed some kind of preparation before, holy water always worked in horror movies, but where would she get holy water this time? Her next option was coarse salt, but would it work in demons? On second thought Lydia decided to leave all the summon thing for the next day.

The next day Lydia had everything ready, she had filled a sprinkler with holy water, she had filled two plastic cups with coarse salt, she wasn't afraid of Beetlejuice, she didn't think he would try to hurt her, but she was scared that he could try to do something with her family, so she had to make sure that everything would go the way she wanted. Lydia sat on her bed and took a deep breath, she was thinking about many things at that moment, what to say, how to say the things she wanted, well she would just say whatever came to her mind "Beetlejuice" Was she making the right decision? "Beetlejuice" Lydia thought so, she needed to do this "Beetlejuice!"

* * *

Beetlejuice had gone back to work for his mother, yes, Juno had been back for a long time, and going back to work for her was one of the things that had made her give up on going after Lydia. If Beetlejuice was alive he could say he was almost dying from working so much, he helped Divina whenever she asked for something, he acted as a guide, a job that his mother said was for ghosts and not for demons, but he liked being able to interact with the living, even when it was when they were already dead, he was doing everything his mother asked and yet she acted like it wasn’t enough, she kept treating him like a useless piece of trash, having her be eaten by a sand worm had made she really angry so Juno often called him into his office just to make him feel bad, just to yell at him for something that went wrong, just to blame him and honestly he was very afraid to oppose her, the only one that was friendly to him was Divina, she seemed to have a little pity on him for everything that was happening, yes, Divina had explained all the things he did wrong when he was in the world of the living, but she still seemed to care for him.

  
Today Beetlejuice was sitting next to Divina, he was waiting for her to write a report for him, Beetlejuice wasn't very good at writing, he tried but everyone would complain that it was impossible to understand what he was trying to say, so he just asked Divina to do the reports for him and then he would sign them and took it to Juno, it was the fastest way, so, today everything was happening in a 'normal dead' way, until he started to feel something familiar, it was a sensation, but before he could do anything he was simply summoned, but being summoned wasn't just 'simple' for a demon, the only time he had been summoned was when he was still friends with Lydia, and now he was being summoned without having asked anyone,s o maybe some member of a satanic cult had discovered his name, or maybe some witch, or some wizard, maybe even a warlock ? Beetlejuice just couldn't believe he had been summoned, this would be so much fun.

"I'M FINALLY ---" He started to scream

"BJ shh!!" Lydia practically jumped out of bed to silence him, she didn't want anyone to know what she had done. Well, at least not yet.

The first thing Beetlejuice felt was fear, he hated to admit that he had been scared by someone's sudden movement, but it happened when you are used to being ignored and then after that feeling he felt confused, the person in front of him was Lydia ? But why? Why would Lydia summon him? He missed her, yes, he really missed his best friend, but he knew he could never participate in her life again, not after all the shit he did, so Beetlejuice was really confused, why had she summoned him? Nobody ever needed or will ever need him, Beetlejuice raised his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side trying to understand what was going on, maybe Lydia wanted something, yes, for sure she wanted something, nobody would summon him simply to have his company, Lydia could be his best friend, but he knew he wasn't Lydia's best friend, that thought made his hair start to turn purple **"What do you want?"** He said, trying to look cool, he was an idiot, he would do what Lydia asked, after all, maybe one day she would forgive him, he would kill whoever Lydia asked, he would do what she wanted, she was his best friend after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Divina gonna be Miss Argentina's name, I know a lot of people use 'Maria' BUT I'm a latino myself and I want to give her that name cause feelings xD  
> Also I'm thinking about Beetlejuice have a big brother Hnmmm....


End file.
